


Sunday Snuggles

by DerpOfTheCentury



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Some Fluff, idk what to tag this, like me, this is super dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 22:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12329856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpOfTheCentury/pseuds/DerpOfTheCentury
Summary: i can't do summaries I'm sorrytwo losers cuddling and asking questions what more do you want





	Sunday Snuggles

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't new it's just been sitting on my computer for like a month because I don't really like it all that much tbh. I've just been in such a bad mood and have been so overwhelmed with school that it's so bad and I need to get BillyBecca off of my chest. I don't like all of the directions I took with this so I'll just dump this here and pretend nothing happened
> 
> this is some heckin cheesy stuff
> 
> plea se talk to me about BillyBecca...give me idea...keep the mood going

Billy Coen could think of very few things that were better than a quiet Sunday afternoon. Add Rebecca to the mix and couple it with the warm, Sunday sun, and you had a perfect combination that was practically unbeatable. The couple was happily lounging on the bed, Rebecca propped up against the pillows and Billy laying down, resting his cheek on the plush surface of her flat tummy. Rebecca had her nose buried in a book that she had been reading for the past week while she munched on a bag of salt and vinegar potato chips that she insisted they got while they were at the grocery store. Billy thought it was a little strange, as Rebecca usually strayed away from junk food, but anything to make his princess happy.

He couldn't help but smile when he heard her giggle--presumably at what she was reading--which caused her stomach to bounce up and down. Billy took his arm that was wrapped around her backside and pulled it around her a little tighter to scoot closer to her. He nuzzled her belly affectionately with his nose before resettling and letting out a happy sigh. Life couldn't get any better than this.

Billy heard Rebecca set down her book. He nearly purred as Rebecca combed her fingers delicately through his hair. He leaned into her touch as she moved her hand to stroke his cheek with her thumb. Billy loved the little laugh that bubbled out of her throat. It was absolutely precious.

"Billy?" Rebecca quietly piped up.

"Mmm?"

"I was just thinking,"Rebecca timidly paused, "what if we had a baby?"

Billy's eyelids flew open as a hint of pink dusted his cheeks. He sat up, looking Rebecca in the eye curiously.

"What got you thinkin' about that, dollface? Do you--want a baby?" Billy's mind was suddenly flooded with a variety of thoughts. He tried picturing what Rebecca would look like if she was pregnant. It was difficult for him to imagine her petite form taking on a round tummy as well as some extra pounds. He imagined that they would convert the spare bedroom into the baby's room, painting the walls sickly-sweet pastel colors. He thought of morning sickness, those odd pregnancy cravings, routine visits to the doctor, and at the end of it all they'd have a little human being to call their own. It terrified him in a sense, who wouldn't that terrify? The enormous task of not only having to take care of a child but raise it so it didn't end up screwed up--better named being a dad--was a thought that scared him to no end.

_Not that he would mind putting a baby in of Rebecca._

"Well, um, I kind of got distracted while I was reading. I was more thinking about if we had a baby. Like, we don't have to worry about Umbrella anymore. But, the virus is still out there. It just seems like the world is becoming a scarier place to live in everyday. I'd just--hate to raise a child in a world where I can't secure their safety." Rebecca nervously fidgeted with her hands as a serious frown came to rest on her lips. Billy studied her for a moment, noticing the fear and anxiety washing over her as her fingers trembled. 

"C'mere, princess," Billy wrapped and arm around her waist, pulling her close to him, "The world's a messed up place thanks to those freaks at Umbrella. But, I want you to know that I don't want you worrying about any of that. I know that I left you for far too long, much longer than I should have," Billy took his hand and interlaced his fingers with hers before squeezing her hand tightly, "If we did end up having a kid, I'd protect you, both of you. I wouldn't let anyone or anything get close enough to hurt you. I--You know what I'm trying to say, don't you, dollface?" 

"Billy," her voice wavered as her bottom lip quivered, "do you promise?" Her green eyes were pleading with his. The way she suddenly lacked confidence to say such simple words made his blood boil. This was Umbrella's doing. Those freaks had hurt and damaged her more times than he could count. 

"I promise." He moved to kiss the crown of her head and squeezed her hand reassuringly. She gave him a warm smile before resting her head on his chest, under his chin. Billy eased the both of them onto the pillows. He held her close, making sure she felt secure. While she played with the fabric of his shirt, his free hand trailed down her side before coming to rest on her tummy. He imagined that if there was a tiny person inside of her, things would end up alright. 

"So, those salt and vinegar potato chips aren't pregnancy cravings? This isn't some way of announcing anything important, is it?" 

"I'm not pregnant, Billy, honest." Rebecca laughed, smiling that precious smile that kept him going. 

He had left her once, and he was never going to do it again. He wouldn't stop protecting her, not now, not ever. 


End file.
